The embodiments herein relate generally to a water chair, and more particularly, to a water chair with accessories attached thereto.
Existing stationary chairs and flotation devices to not allow for one chair to serve both purposes. Rather, existing products can either function as a stationary chair or as a flotation device. An existing water chair is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,527, the entire contents of which is herein incorporated by reference. However, this existing chair must rest along the perimeter of a pool to be held in a usable position. Thus, it is not designed to be used in other bodies of water, such as lakes, rivers, and the like.
Moreover, existing stationary or floating water chairs that are designed to allow a user to be partially submerged in water fail to include a mechanism for attaching a shading device, such as an umbrella thereto. Additional attachments, such as trays and misters also are not available for the existing water chairs. Existing misters are separate devices that require canisters or other structural features to hold the water, and such structural features can be heavy and cumbersome.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved water chair configured to function as both a stationary chair partially submerged in water and a free floating chair partially submerged in water, wherein attachments, such as a shading device, a tray, and a mister are built into the chair.